


Ridiculous monster man

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Trust, set mid season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: When cats look at you and slowly close their eyes it is said to be a sign of trust. Jon was not, as a matter of fact, a cat, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway.





	Ridiculous monster man

**Author's Note:**

> I arrived late to my cbc's biology class bc i wrote this mid waking/getting up fhhhd rip

 He was ridiculous, a ridiculous man everywhere you looked at, and it wasn't even funny. The way he tried so hard now after fucking it all up, his big dark eyes looking at him, worrying about him, both everytime they talked (the few scarce instances, now) or tinting his words. His voice, the way he said his name. Who did he even thought he was to speak his name with such... care, after everything that happened, after everything he's done?

 And the way he closed his eyes -finally, _finally_ \- when he cradled his face on his hands. It was stupid, it reminded him of a cat, closing its eyes at a pat on the head or when they stared at you from across the room. He read that that meant trust in their language, and the thought made him laugh. Trust? Was it trust what he saw when he cornered him on the hallway, and took his face to make him look at him on his _own_ terms? ( **Now** look at me, **Now** hear what I will say.)

 The pressure of his face against his palm as his eyes fluttered close would have reminded him of past days, if he didn't know better.

 —Do you trust me, Jon?

 —Of course I trust you, Tim.

 ...Ridiculous, infuriating man. Monster...

 Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> @ fandom please write more of them, my otp, im a starving man ;_; (this one is also [ on tumblr](https://yaboyspodcastpalace.tumblr.com/post/185562865487/wrote-this-small-jontim-before-having-to-get-up) btw !)
> 
> Hope you liked it even if its short c':


End file.
